warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Warriorcatclansrp Wiki/Archive 1
180 PAGES! WHOP WHOP!! At 200 I think Rosey can ask the community Wiki to advertise warriorcatclansrp Wiki. ^_^ Spotz ^_^"I'm 100% non-zombie. I swearz." "I don't believe you" "No, not the frying pan!" WHACK! 08:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Totally! :D Hi. I'm Silver. Nice to meet you! *Smacks you with a frying pan 1,000,000,000 x 1,000,000,000 times* 11:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ye shse should. And if she can't me and the other administrators could. ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 02:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing it now if I can figure out how ;) Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 20:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This is where we go if chat acts up: http://xat.com/RainyMoonyLucky3 Should we change the Quote of the Week? It's as if it's Quote for 3 months. Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 22:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Mmmm... hope you don't mindy, but I tookie the codingy from the Main Page and puttie it on my Wiki :) I will givey fully credity to this Wiki, don't worryyyyyyy! Lucky Hearty of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'ny'']] 01:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I un-protected the main page, as our wiki does not have a history of vandalism and it is unecessary for it to be locked. Silverflower Dance. 23:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Here's a clan you can add , Nightclan Can you add LightningClan as a Clan and Lightningstar will be the leader.Rosefur (talk) 19:54, December 12, 2014 (UTC) No, we're not creating any other Clans. There isn't nearly enough activity, and we're still creating our history. 20:40, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Featured Article What does the page ave to be to be the featured article? Just curious. Patch (talk) 18:04, January 15, 2015 (UTC) I believe the page has to be at least a silver grade article and if the character is currently active (living or not) have their page up to date. — Thu Jan 15 21:09 So if I can get Whisperwind to Silver she might be a featured article? Patch (talk) 18:27, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Whisperwind Could some one do her pixels for me? I'm still earning how to do the stuff so it'll be a while. I'd appreciate it... Patch (talk) 18:26, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Storm Fronts Does anyone mind if I roleplay some and fix up their stuff? 16:30, March 31, 2015 (UTC) TSF is currently closed, to sort something out (I can't remember what it was), so no. And you can't 'fix it up', because I'm pretty sure Leggy is in charge of TSF. 16:55, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Making another Roleplay group Would it be possible to make another roleplay group? 16:45, April 15, 2015 (UTC) i remember talking with someone saying that The Chancellors could be rivals to TWC 17:03 Wed Apr 15 I was thinkg maybe the Nephs could too. Or The Mountain runners. 17:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) i was thinking that the chancellors should be mainly because the two groups were founded around the same time. i dont even think we're looking for new groups though 17:35 Wed Apr 15 The Nephs are good to be wityh The Chancellors and Chasers too. 16:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm Bristlefang. I would love to join this Wiki. How would I go about doing so? Main Images Is it okay if I use the gathering and rules image on here for another wiki?— Never stop believing. 16:22, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives